


The Bright Lord

by ErisFantasy



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisFantasy/pseuds/ErisFantasy
Summary: The Black Gate has been retaken by Sauron's ever growing forces and it is all the ranger could do to escape with his family and when the ranger makes an error attempting to steal from the Fortress of Nurn, he realizes he has walked into the resistance led by the so called Bright Lord.





	1. Prologue

"He let me live. He murdered mother and Luna, yet let me live! Why? I stole the ring from right under his nose! Yet he choose not to execute me as soon as I failed. As soon as I lost Eregion to that monster..."

He stopped and made an attempt to calm his panic. While trying to avoid eye contact with the Elven couple who sat in front of him. Their pitying and sorrowful gazes would make him lose the light grasp he had on his tears. 

The female reached forward gently and lifted his head up so she could look at him. They were all sitting around a small table.

"Your entire city was deceived, young one, they never expected the Lord of Gifts to be Sauron himself. He had not been seen since the fall of the Dark Lord. No one had seen this form you speak of. It is not your fault, Telperinquar, you were deceived like all others."

His bright blue eyes darkened. "Do not call me that." 

She nodded then asked. "And what of Aredhel?" 

"She's been missing for some time. An--Sauron...Must have killed her. She was the one who feared something would happen. Although even she never thought it would be him. She disappeared just a few days before your messengers arrived." 

She removed her hand from beneath his chin and pressed it to her forehead, her husband placing a hand on her shoulder. "While she could have done without the sarcasm of men, she had an eternity before her...She was as talented with her sorcery as you are with your forge." 

His tears started falling freely and she stood and embraced him, being wary of the healing injuries across his back and arms. 

"You and your survivors must journey to Rivendell, it is the only place you will be safe until you are ready to return home."

"We can't go back...There... Is nothing left."

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, her gaze suddenly fierce.

"Then you must decide your next move. However you must know, should you fall in battle, you will not awaken in the Undying Lands. Since you wore his ring, you are banished from death until the One ring is un-made. You will remain trapped between life and death."

She saw the terror on his face, he had not known the consequences of Sauron's power. However he had to know. 

"Do you understand?" She asked softly.

He nodded and she stood once again. "Go rest now, let us know when you plan to depart for Rivendell." 

Once again he nodded and stood shakily. She watched him limp out of the room.

"His heart is broken." Her husband said after he had disappeared.

"There is still fire in those eyes, he is not entirely broken." She answered.

"You know the legends, what if his sorrow kills him?" 

"It will not, Celeborn."

He fell silent and stood. "I am going to check on the survivors then retire. Do you know if you will join me?"

"Not this evening. I will be in my garden."

"Very will then." 

 

She sat down and stared at the wall for some time, pondering the visions she had seen. She could not tell the young elf what she had seen in his future. However much she wanted too. She could not judge how long it would be until he would meet the human...


	2. The Human Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(s)!   
> Character has a panic attack and if you could potentially have one trigger from reading this, please don't!! Also same character vomits later.

The thunder boomed and the rain was falling in sheets. While it wasn't quite sunset yet, it looked like it were midnight. Perfect weather to sneak in and gather enough rations for an attempt to flee Mordor.

He didn't realize Uruk-hai would be guarding this shipment of rations and had gotten himself captured. They'd beaten him enough to make an escape attempt--and breathing--difficult. And now they were dragging him towards their master. Whichever demon controlled this region of Nurn would be pleased to finally finish the ranger they had let escape when they seized the Black Gate from Gondor.

They dragged him through the courtyard and he looked at all the possible escape routes. It would be treacherous with the uruks around but he could manage...He coughed and didn't like the wheeze that followed. Damn it.

He glanced at a banner they passed and realized it was emblazoned with the Bright Lord's crest. The elven warrior who was the current line of defense against Sauron. Although he had not heard of this fortress' capture. However it did look like it was recent as lots of Uruk 'decorations' still littered the area.

Depending on their laws of theft, I should just grovel for my life. They would probably welcome the extra warrior...

The Uruk-hai stopped at the doorway to the keep and he could have sworn he smelt food inside. They knocked on it rather loudly and two elven guards opened the door. One dark and average height and the other fair and tall.

"So you've finally managed to catch our thief?" The dark one asked, his voice had an accent he couldn't place. First age elves?

"He gave us quite the trouble. Beat 'im good for his dumb courage." The uruk chuckled.

"Foolish filth!" The fair elf responded, slapping the uruk. "I'm sure when Celebrimbor realizes his injuries you will be punished! You know the agreement your mistress and our lord have."

He glanced quickly at the uruks holding him. There was a female among them? Those were rare. And that name...Certainly the Bright Lord wasn't the ringmaker. He had been dead for thousands of years...

The other uruk smiled at the other's foul visage and said: "You know Kruk is not known for his intelligence. The human's tactics were admirable."

The two elves looked between themselves and motioned forward. "Take him to the keep. This isn't important enough to disturb the meal. Kruk, you will be dealt with later."

They spoke together and he tried not to cringe. Only sorcery could make their combined speech so easy.

The uruks turned and he tried not to worry about his family. His son was foolish and might try to discover what had happened to him, hopefully his mother would keep him from leaving her.

He cursed himself when he noticed he hadn't been watching where they had been taking him. Or he'd blacked out . Now he was inside a long hallway lined with cells. Most empty but a few held uruks. Very fearsome looking uruks with red armor. They were quiet and refused to look at their passing brethren.

They reached the end of the hall and there were different doors wooden ones enforced with steel, a small window at the top at eye level. They threw him in one of these. Leaving without a word while he tried not to yelp at the pain. Seeing a bench, he crawled over to it. At least he had a place to sit. 

* * *

This storm had come on too fast. He wouldn't be surprised if a cyclone followed. The spirit of the woods had wasted no time punishing them for seizing the fortress on her day of tribute. He'd done his best to apologize while they had been doing it but it had been then or never.

Celebrimbor looked over the eating crowd. They hadn't seemed to notice the storm. That was good. He was sure the fortress would hold. They might have to retreat to the cellar levels or even the dungeons, but it should stand to see tomorrow.

Although his head was pounding he couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. He'd noticed the twin guards had disappeared from their posts briefly. One of their uruks at the door perhaps? They weren't permitted to do so though but it could have happened.

He sighed and returned to his meal. He'd question the twins afterwards. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything. He really didn't want to deal with it right now. He didn't feel like his head was clear enough to make any decisions. 

However his curiosity was proving itself an issue and he finished his meal far faster than he had intended. Rising from his seat he walked over to the two twins.

"What was so important you leave your station?" He asked sternly. 

"Two uruks...Kruk the Brute and Norug the Swift. They discovered a human was stealing our supplies. Unfortunately Kruk couldn't control himself and beat the human. We didn't check for any injuries, but his breathing was irregular."

Celebrimbor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Asgard," (the fair one) "You should have summoned the healer. And Helheim," (the dark one) "You should have beaten the uruk in return."

The two nodded in unison. "Is that all, my lordship?"

"No. You will take me to the human." 

* * * 

He sat hunched over and struggled to breathe. One of his ribs was broken. Maybe more. Plus he'd taken a couple of hits to the lungs. He wasn't sure if he were bleeding internally either. He was most certainly dead if that were the case.

He heard footsteps and tried to sit up a little straighter. A sharp pain and a pulling sensation sending him back to his previous state. Not good. Not good at all. 

He looked towards the opening door and saw the two guards from earlier and a newcomer. 

In the torchlight his hair was as dark as a raven's feathers. His blue eyes glowed like sapphires and he had a sharp face. He wore a black shirt and pants that were of fine make until a cloak and gloves too.

A silver band was sitting across his brow and he realized this was the Bright Lord when he saw the symbols carved into it. So, this was Celebrimbor. 

"Our thief." The guards said once they stopped. 

"A ranger from Gondor?" Their master asked, taking a moment to look at him more closely. "A survivor from the Black Gate?" 

"Yes." He said, his voice barely over a whisper. "There were only three. Unless some others were taken to be slaves. Most were dead by the time we fled." 

"You were providing for the other two survivors." The lord said quietly. 

"Yes. My wife and son." 

The two guards' expressions did not change however the lord's expression did. He almost couldn't read his face. 

"I will decide what I want done with him in the morning. In the meantime, bring Zelda quickly. He is injured severely. And lastly, your name human."

 

"Talion." 

"Celebrimbor. However you might've already gathered that." Celebrimbor said before hurrying away, as did the guards. 

Talion was surprised Celebrimbor had even bothered to reply. He had perceived elves to think of humans beneath them. Apparently not. 

* * * 

He'd managed to make it closer to his chambers before completely falling apart. Luckily for him, this hallway wasn't very popular. 

Celebrimbor had sunk to the floor, his back to the wall and curled his knees close to his chest, and placed his fingers on his temples, trying not to rock as it was difficult to breathe. 

It's fine. It's fine. Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. You will be fine.

His heart was racing and it was making the migraine worse. He realized his hands were trembling and the room felt like it was spinning.

"Celebrimbor?" A familiar voice. "Celebrimbor?!"

Fast footsteps and then the sound of someone heavy thumping against the floor and someone's hand on his shoulder.

"It's just me. It's Mikenti. See? Just the old she-dwarf." She said calmly. 

He tried to give a response but nothing happened, he managed to look at her though.

"Shh, don't try to talk. Just focus on my voice. Was the human that much of a pain in the arse? Goodness. I didn't know they had that much pluck!" 

A wheeze that could've been an attempt at laughter. At least he could hear her. His left hand reached for her and she grabbed it gently. Rubbing her thumb back and forth, she kept talking.

"The storm has eased up. I don't know how long you've been here, but the lightning sure is pretty. Lights up the clouds to such a brilliant color. You would love the formations of the clouds too. They are breaking up a little here and there." 

He fell into her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"That was a lot shorter this time. It's getting better." She said.

"No. It is not." He answered very quietly, she strained to hear him. "It is increasing in intensity...But you were right. It is getting shorter."

"You want to try to get to your room?" She asked.

"No. I do not think I can stand." 

"Then we can stay here." 

She hummed to herself and rocked him gently, he was pale, that usually only happened when Sauron was haunting him. She swallowed as quietly as she could. 

"So, was the human handsome at least? The last few I'd seen were pigs." 

"I was more concerned about his health than that, Mikenti." 

"What was wrong with him?" Suddenly her voice sounded more concerned.

"They said he had been beaten by the uruks, he was beginning to get a black eye, however he was hunched over wheezing, holding his side. Ribs, perhaps." 

"Did you send Zelda over?"

"Of course." 

"I needn't have asked then. I should have known the answer." 

Celebrimbor sat up slowly and looked at his hands, they were no longer trembling. "I think I should be able to walk now. I'll just have to take it slowly." 

"Then we will." 

He leaned against the wall and made his way forward, Mikenti following closely behind. He made his way to his chambers easily enough but she had to get the door for him.

"Thank you." He said, stumbling into the room.

It was a large room but mostly empty. A desk in one corner and a good enough bed in the other. 

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" Mikenti asked.

"No...I think I will be fine." He answered, laying down. "But thank you."

"Should I send someone to watch over the door? In case you need something."

"No, thank you." He answered, she could hear his exhaustion. 

"I will leave you be then." 

* * * 

"Do you see him? The tall blonde one in white robes?" 

"Yes, I see him. What is he from Lothlorien? Is that why you are so obsessed?"

"No, he is not from Lothlorien, he is the Lord of Gifts. And he's here. At your celebration! Isn't he handsome?"

"Well...Yes. But why would he be here? Shouldn't he be bestowing blessings on those who deserve it?"

"But what if he's your mate!"

"What?!"

"Think about it, you love forging more than anything. What if you were the one that created every physical gift he would bestow upon someone? You would be a part of legend."

"It seems far fetched. I just became Lord of Eregion, what if he is just merely here to congratulate me?"

"And give you nothing? Pfft. Your theory is stranger than mine... What if he approaches you?"

"Enough."

"Shouldn't you go down there and say hello at least? It would be rude if you didn't greet all the guests."

"We'd be here for the next century if I took the time to greet every guest. You know they are here to talk with the elders more than me. It isn't often everyone is gathered together." 

"You're calling your mother an elder?"

"She's two thousand years old. How old do you have to be before it isn't offensive?" 

"I don't know." 

"I wonder what it's like living that long. One hundred years went by pretty quickly." 

"Only seventy five for me. And I've wondered the same...But does it get boring after a while?"

"I doubt it."

"You say that now."

"What if I'm choosing to be optimistic about this? I could never become sick of life if I could keep forging. And you can always learn new things with your sorcery." 

"That is true. Maybe you should start learning some basic spells. It's fun."

"I know some of our magics." 

"But have you ever wanted to know how to make something sentient? Give it a will of its own?"

"No. Why would I want an inanimate object to do that? ...That's what you did with the china the other day, isn't it."

"Ask no questions, seek no answers."  
"Aredhel." 

"Yes, it was me. Oh Lord of Nosy."

"Seriously."  
"Not everyone matures at the same rate. And you have some years up on me." 

"Only twenty-five. That isn't much."

"That's two and a half decades!" 

"Your logic is flawed." 

"Hey, look. He's gone." 

"Your 'Lord of Gifts'?"

"Yeah, I wonder where--Oh."

He turned away from the balcony they had been leaning against and came face to face with the one they'd been watching. He smiled warmly and said: "Hello." 

 

* * * 

Celebrimbor woke with a start and fell. Recovering as best he could he managed to grab the bucket before emptying the contents of his stomach into it. Shoving it away from him, he just sat on the floor for a moment. Waiting to see if it would happen again. He was getting rather sick of waking up abruptly like this. And since it only happened whenever his dreams were memories...

He stood and wondered to himself how the human was doing. The details were blurred but he knew vaguely of it being injured. And his name, what was it? 

He paced for a moment trying to remember. Something beginning with a T...

"Talion!" He exclaimed, breaking through and he remembered he'd been holding his side, however he did not remember why. There were plenty of reasons but he didn't attempt to figure that out, lest he give himself another migraine and forget all over again. 

He decided to check on Talion after disposing the contents of the bucket. Then he'd ask Mikenti if anyone had given the human anything to eat. 

* * *

Whatever the healer had given to Talion for the pain, it wasn't working. Or it was and worrying about his family was keeping him in more pain than he actually was in. 

He felt awake and then not. He could see the shadows dancing on the wall, yet it seemed so far away. He coughed and immediately gripped his side as the pain worsened. He remembered once when a caragor had taken a chunk out of him. His wife's anger when he tried to downplay the wound... How is it, that pain was so easy to maintain, but this was almost unbearable? 

He chuckled remembering Ioreth's irritation when he told her it was merely a scratch. 

"A scratch, is it? To me it looks like the caragor enjoyed a last meal." 

"At least it's dead. One less to worry about mauling the horses."

"What about mauling the people inside?"

"...That too."

Talion blinked and looked around, barely stopping himself from sitting up too quickly. When had he fallen asleep? And what had awoken him? He listened intently and realized he was hearing the door open.

The healer's brew was keeping him from doing that for more than a second and he leaned back. Watching the door with half-lidded eyes. He instinctively reached for a sword that wasn't there and cursed himself. He knew it wasn't there. But it should be. In fact, he should be keeping watch over their campsite at this moment. Instead of sitting here in this cell with an injury that would keep him from escaping! 

He growled quietly and rested his head against the wall. Keeping his eyes on the door. In a moment the locks were being opened and the Bright Lord walked in, holding something. 

This was his chance to escape, he was unarmed--that he could see--and didn't seem to regard him much as a threat. He looked worried almost and then their eyes met. 

Celebrimbor blinked silently at him for a moment then his hands reached forward and he felt his thumbs on his forehead. Then the elf spoke in a language he had not heard before, or had and did not remember it.

Then there was nothing. Only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone could help me please...I'm struggling with italics...Since the archive doesn't like copy/pasted ones.  
> [I looked it up too and I'm still like: ...How do I do this?]  
> (I write flashback dialogue in italics mostly. Celebrimbor's flashback and Talion's were supposed to look like that.)


	3. Sanctuary

Celebrimbor made his way through the training areas and courtyards, he was concerned Zelda's elixir hadn't worked correctly. Talion should have been asleep and on the mend by the time he'd gotten there. However he had not been. She was missing something and conveniently forgotten to tell him. It did not help that she kept herself isolated from the rest of them. 

He sighed and came up to her door, knocking firmly. 

"Come in!" Her voice answered.

He walked in and closed the door before she could bark at him to do so.

"Celebrimbor! This is about the human, isn't it?" She said, turning to him with a smile.

"How is he? I can smell my brew."

"It didn't work."

Her face fell. "What?"

Celebrimbor paused debating his next sentence. "...He was in even more pain."

She sat down and looked over her supplies on the other wall. Wringing her hands together.

"Zelda, you must tell me when you run out of anything. It is not difficult at all to gather some guards for you." 

She sat with her head bowed, not answering for several seconds. "You didn't notice, did you?"

"Notice what?"

"The man, he is from the Black Gate."

"I noticed that, he said he had fled with his family after the attack, what about it?"

"He is the one the Outcast leader speaks of. He is the one who led the execution party." 

"Then he is also the brilliant tracker the Outcast leader spoke of fondly. You were not present at the entire council, Zelda. The point was brought up that if the ranger had wanted him dead, he would have perished that day." 

She fell silent. "You must send word to the Outcast. To determine what you should do with him."

"It will take some time to get a message to them. Their camp is discreet. And sending a messenger that knows where it lies will take longer. The Dark Lord is most likely preparing for a strike against us."

"Then send uruks. One of them has a drake..." She said softly.

Celebrimbor took a moment to consider. "It would certainly speed up the process. However I do not know who would be trustworthy...Besides Shel of course." 

"Then send her. You know she has been going stir crazy."

"But will I be able to control her troops?"

"You still have your...Gifts from the Ring."

He gave her a cold look and she shook her head. "Forget I said anything." 

"I will consult Shel. If she agrees to travel to Udun, I will write to Hirgon and ask him to come quickly. And if he cannot, any information he could give us about Talion." 

"That is his name?"

"Yes." 

She nodded. "And what will you do with him until then?"

"I will give him a choice: to lose an ear or stay here and work until I deem his debt has been repaid." 

"You will allow sanctuary for his family? In the safe houses?"

He looked at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"He was begging me for something that would get him back to them as quickly as possible. I did the best I could." 

"Yes. No reason to let a mother and her child starve." 

She smiled tightly. "Now. Do you think you've gotten your plan figured out? I have work to be done. It is past dawn now." 

"I will leave you alone." 

She waved as he left and he strode off. Now he needed to convince the uruk leader to do this for him. And that, could be a challenge.

* * * 

Talion awakened and looked around, unsure of where he was. It came back to him in a moment. However he was certain the dark haired elf's appearance after the healer was there had been a dream.

He carefully pushed himself away from the wall and found it was much easier to breathe. He placed his hand where the broken rib was and pushed gently. Sucking in a breath when he found out it was still very broken. Just whatever magics they had used had numbed the pain for the moment.

He looked around and noticed something small and wrapped sitting at the very edge of the bench. He shifted enough so he could reach for it and after a few attempts managed to get enough of a hold on it to pull it towards himself. 

He carefully unwrapped it and found a hunk of bread and hard cheese. About as much of a ration he would have had given his family.

He wanted to laugh at the irony, yet this was the entire amount he had been eating for a month and a half. It wouldn't do him any good to eat a giant meal all at once...Gradual. He knew this. However he was starving and he didn't always think clearly if he got too hungry.

He picked apart a piece of the bread and ate it. It wasn't terribly rich, but it was enough to not be a miserable meal. The cheese was the same. After eating a bite of each he wrapped it again and left it alone. It might be the only thing he would get for a while. 

He sat back and took a moment to study the door. There would be no breaking through it. No clawing a way out through the window. It was built to last for the toughest uruks. No chance was had.

He found himself feeling claustrophobic and closed his eyes. If he couldn't do anything else, he could imagine he were anywhere but here. Finding a way to get out of Mordor. And if he were allowed to leave, he would be hurrying to the nearest port.

* * * 

The uruks fell silent as he walked passed for he rarely walked among them. His gaze traveled around the camp and some uruks looked him in the eye, others did not. Some were preparing hides from their recent caragor hunts and did not look up, while the ones in charge of preparing the meat did. 

He heard a familiar hammering sound and looked straight ahead to see two uruks and an orc. They called themselves the ancients and had lived longer than any uruk Celebrimbor had ever seen and he was convinced some dark magic had to do with this. They never spoke about their origins or ages, they only ever said they were ancient and their aging appearance proved it. 

He stopped out of the way of the sparks flying off their forge and watched them work. One hammer would come crashing down before the next would fill the space the other had left. Never going out of turn.

"Cease hammering." The female ordered once she noticed his presence.

The two others stopped and nodded before disappearing into different parts of their camp.

"You know, no one ever interrupts you when you venture into the forge." She said shortly. "My work is ruined."

"How often do I 'venture into the forge'?" Celebrimbor responded.

She gave him a sharp look and then sat down on a small stool she had. "About as often as you come into my camp. Save for our war councils. And certainly you aren't ready to march on Seregost." 

"We will not march on Seregost until your army doubles in size, general Shel."

She looked curious. "It is not very often I am granted my title either. Shall we find a better place?" 

He nodded and she stood, looking over at one of the uruks she were with before. "Keep charge of the yard! I will return shortly!" 

They walked away from the others and into her quarters. An old wine cellar.

"What is it you ask of me, master?" Shel said after he closed the door, bowing. "It is not often you ask of my services." Then she sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He did.

"The human we have locked away. He is the one the Outcast leader spoke of. If you will, I need you to deliver a message. You know how to fly, as few do." As he rolled his eyes are her mock courtesy.

"Aye, but personally? It seems a little extreme." She answered, rubbing her ankle. 

Celebrimbor leaned forward and smiled. "You can't honestly believe I would send you personally and not have you run another errand."

Shel looked intrigued but continued speaking as if he'd never answered. "The Outcast leader you say...Hirgon was it? What do you need him for? To vouch for the captain? Why do you want him to live?"

"He has a family out there still, he mentioned he had a son and wife. Both men could become a part of our soldiers. The woman could live in one of our safe houses at the coast. Of course that depends on if Hirgon claims his trustworthiness. And he would have to earn his keep." 

She nodded. "And what if Hirgon wants the man dead?"

"Then you shall be allowed to get whatever information he has about the attack on the Black Gate and do away with him."

Her answering grin was sadistic. "As you command, my lordship. Will that be all?"

"The other little task I had for you."

"How could I forget." 

"Those who escaped our siege have made themselves a small camp and have stayed there at the edge of the region. Our scouts say they plan on returning to Barad-Dur after they recover from their injuries. There are eight of them. Leave no trace of their camp."

"When is Hirgon expecting me?"

"He is not expecting an arrival. At least not an orc-ish one." 

She let out a dark laugh. "I will return in one week. Is that too terribly long to keep a human?" 

"No."

"Then your will be done!" 

He stood and left, silently cringing at the sound of sharpening knives behind him. He had no qualms about the deaths of a few uruk-hai. But there deaths would not be quick. They would die in ways even he did not know. And he almost regretted promising Talion's life to her, should it come to that. 

* * * 

The next fortnight was spent repairing the damages done to the fortress and interrogating their uruk prisoners. So far only one had broken and kept whispering of the wrath of the Tower and his two brothers, then it seemed as if his mentality shattered. Leaving the uruk mute and shaking.

Celebrimbor had wondered what hexes had been placed on the uruk, since none of the others would break he had them put to death, all of them. The only one who died quickly was the one who had broken. 

Celebrimbor had also sent out a search party in an attempt to find Talion's family. It had been three days since he'd been captured when he had, however they shouldn't have starved. Not if Talion's appearance had been any indication. They hadn't even seen a whisper of them until Celebrimbor himself joined the effort two days later.

The woman--Ioreth--wasn't what Celebrimbor was expecting, she had her weapon drawn and warnings spoken before they even came into the clearing they had made camp in. The son however, Dirhael, had not been in the clearing and returned at a horrendous time, his look of shock when he saw his mother standing within a circle of mounted Elven warriors disappointed Celebrimbor. He thought the boy would have more experience. 

Celebrimbor offered sanctuary in exchange for work in the safe house they would be sent to. Ioreth agreed. Her only condition being she see her husband. Celebrimbor simply stated that it was impossible currently, telling her he had suffered a fall while stealing supplies and had been found unconscious and hadn't awoken since.

She bought it. As horrible a liar as he was. He hoped she wouldn't insist but instead she just sat down. Muttering she had warned him against going in the rain, her concern was painfully obvious and he almost spoke again. Something keeping him quiet. 

"Where is this safe house?" She finally asked. 

"Near the coast. Sauron's forces do not travel to that area. If we get the chance, we will send for ships to take everyone into the west." Celebrimbor answered.

"I will not leave without, Talion." She stated, looking at him.

"His place is here, if not part of my garrison, part of your kingdom's." Celebrimbor responded. "You cannot believe a capable warrior would be turned away?"

She fell silent and he watched her take a deep breath. "When do we depart?"

"The rest of the party shall escort you." Celebrimbor said, dismounting. "Go, swiftly. Return before the dawn breaks." 

His soldiers nodded and motioned for Dirhael to take his horse, his mother could ride behind him. He helped Ioreth up and tried to ignore the judgement in her eyes. 

"When he awakes, I will have him send word." He said.

"Regularly?"

"As often as we can spare messengers." 

Her gaze softened and she nodded. "Of course. Thank you for your generosity." 

He nodded and motioned for his captain to go. Watching them leave he turned towards the fortress and ran.

* * * 

Talion had been in so much pain he realized he didn't know how long he'd been here. More than two days. Four? He counted how many times a guard would bring food and he was sure it were twice daily. Although it seemed the times were different every other day. And someone had bound his ribs at some point. He didn't even vaguely remember. His last memory was of the dark haired elf. 

He looked towards the door for what was most likely the hundredth time and debated walking over to it. He could breathe without too much trouble now. Surely something was simple as walking wouldn't be too difficult. 

He slowly shifted so he could put his feet on the floor. Now sitting regularly he paused. The pain wasn't so bad. Placing his hands on either side of him he pushed himself up. Everything was still fine. He took two steps, one more to the door and had to stop. Everything was aching from not moving in a good long while. He could manage the pain, he just had to ignore it as it wasn't the priority. The priority was to escape. 

He made it to the door and peered out the window. He was at the very end of what looked like a long hallway. He knew there were others locked away as he had heard their voices. He couldn't see the other cells though, besides the one that mirrored his own. 

He looked over the door and checked for weak points or rotting wood. There was none of that anywhere. He hissed through his teeth and returned to the bench. Carefully making sure he did not sit down too quickly. 

He hoped Dirhael would have found them something to eat. There stores would have most surely run out by now and they could be starving. Or the uruks could have found them. 

He shook his head. It wouldn't do any good worrying, they were both capable. Maybe he would be given a blessing of fate and the elves would find them. If anything, they could stay here and serve under the Bright Lord.

Suddenly he heard a trios' footsteps and looked towards the door, he had not heard the main entryway open. He'd been that lost in thought? He had been sitting on his ass too long. He straightened a little and waited until his door swung open and he saw the three elven he were most familiar with.

The Bright Lord stood in between the two others and walked in, giving the silent order for the others to stay behind.

"I suppose if you had wanted to execute me, you would have done it already. So tell me, what purpose do I serve?" Talion asked.

For an elf, Celebrimbor looked slightly unkempt, breathing a little more heavily than most elven. He also looked surprised by his question.

"We will discover your purpose as time wears on. For now, I have news. We found your family." 

Talion gave him a lethal look. "If you have killed them--"

"Your wife and son have been moved to a safe house near the coast, hidden away from the rest of the world until we can send them to the Undying Lands." Celebrimbor cut him off.

Talion almost laughed. "Humans are unwelcome in the Undying Lands."

"They will have Nienna's blessing. There is nothing to fear." 

He didn't believe him but just nodded.

"You lied to Ioreth, didn't you?" He added. "If you had not, she would have been here." 

"There was no reason to bring your family here. If the fortress is attacked they could have lost their lives." 

Talion noticed unease in his eyes and perhaps something else. "You regret doing so."

The elf blinked. "Pardon."

"You regret lying to my wife." 

"What is done, is done. You are needed here."

"If that were the case...Never mind. The only reason you haven't killed me yet, you are waiting for someone else's judgement of me. Your warriors overtook the fortress, I am not needed. But who have you found that knows me?"

Celebrimbor narrowed his eyes and looked at Talion for a few seconds. "The leader of the Outcast, he claims you spared him once."

The man looked confused and then his eyes widened. "So he wasn't killed in the wilderness."

"You know of whom I speak?" 

Talion smiled softly. "Hirgon lives. If I'm truly a dead man, I will have one less sin with me in the grave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems choppy. Maybe I'll rework it at some point.
> 
> Thank you for the reads!


	4. Acquiesce

Bang.

The hammer fell onto the hot steel and echoed throughout the stifling room. 

Bang.

Improvements could be made to this 'forge', there was almost no ventilation.

Bang.

Sauron had never intended for humans to work in this heat anyway, uruk-hai would have no issue. 

Bang.

Neither would an elf however.

Bang.

He hadn't done this in so long...

Bang.

Two thousand years had passed so quickly. 

Bang.

And yet so slowly. 

Bang.

It was getting stronger.

Bang.

The influence. 

Bang.

He was growing strong again. If these nightmares and visions plagued him.

Bang.

How long could he hold out if he discovered the ring?

Bang.

How long before Middle-Earth fell? 

Bang, clang!

 

Celebrimbor blinked a couple of times in confusion and looked down at the sword he had been forging. He'd hammered the steel so thin it had separated and fallen off the anvil. How could he be so careless! 

He picked up the broken pieces with tongs and threw them in the bucket of water he'd prepared. He should have known better than to come here. He wasn't focused on the project at all and it was merely a place for his thoughts to haunt him. 

He put out the fire and threw his gloves onto the mantle and flung open the doors. The cool breeze calming his anger a bit. Sighing he closed the doors quietly. Untying his hair and letting it get into his eyes. It was past sunset. Shel was due to arrive any time now. No doubt until the next morning.

He looked across the courtyard and saw no one. Not even a uruk. It was meal time...No use entering like this. He didn't feel like a meal anyway. His gaze settled on the keep door and pondered what the human had said about the Outcast leader. It seemed apparent he would have another solider soon. As soon as his ribs healed. But he had to make himself useful. 

Mikenti was always complaining about the 'apprentices' in her kitchen. Maybe he should send him there. Easy enough work that wouldn't injure him further and keep him under constant supervision until he proved himself...

A ironic punishment however. Celebrimbor snorted as he thought it. He kept repeating his plan over and over. There could be some way to change it...Yet he couldn't find it. It was irritating his elven captains, as much as they tried to hide it, he knew. 

They wanted the human dead. He didn't like slaughtering humans...Even thieves. This wasn't the first time this had happened over the last two thousand years. Some of them proved they cared not for their lives. Some of them saw the mercy of an elf as a gift from the Valar. 

He shook his head and entered a small servant's door, it was a discreet entrance into the 'library'. It held the letters send between Barad-Dur and the other fortresses. There had to be something about the attack on the Black Gate he missed. He hadn't asked who had led the attack and the human might not even know. 

He opened the door to the room and picked up a candlestick, taking it to the torch on the wall he lit the two candles as carefully as he could. 

Returning to the room and placing the candles on the table, he got to work.

* * * 

A shadow flew over the courtyard and the heavy beat of wings was heard. Celebrimbor looked up in time to see Shel and the Outcast leader jump off of the back of the drake when it lowered itself down.

He strode over and Shel gave a quick salute before turning back towards the drake. The Outcast leader giving him a curt nod before speaking.

"She speaks of a ranger from the Black Gate named Talion, captured as a thief. What has deemed my presence worthy?"

"I know nothing of him and I am unsure whether or not he is trustworthy. I remember you telling me you were a ranger alongside him. I wish not to execute a good warrior."

 

The Outcast leader nodded. "I have not seen him in ten years and thus he might have become less than worthy to live. Take me to him and I will pass the judgement you desire."

* * * 

Talion didn't bother looking up when the door opened. It seemed too early for dinner though.

"You are in worse shape than the she-uruk said." A familiar voice said.

He looked up and blinked. "So, you weren't killed by a pack of caragors." He smirked. "What a shame for Hallas." 

"He never gets his way when he wishes people dead, two cases of it now...What of Ioreth and Dirhael?" Hirgon said.

"Safe. Or so I'm told. They are with the elven women and children." 

"A good place. Some of my men took their families to one of their safe havens." 

"As long as they are taken care of."

Talion watched the elf lord behind Hirgon give a shallow nod, looking down the hall. 

"You did everything you could at the Black Gate, didn't you? You are mourning, I can tell."

 

Talion snorted softly. "They used the cover of the storm to kill the guards on watch. I couldn't have refused Ioreth's request again. Dirhael and I managed to dispose of some of the uruks...We got some of the others out though. One of the leaders of the attack, called himself the Tower, tried to carry Ioreth off for some sacrifice. I managed to surprise him, after that I knew we didn't have a chance and we fled." 

"Sacrifice?" The elf and Hirgon asked. 

"I never heard what kind. From the looks of the ritual weapons on the Tower, they were going to summon someone from the dead." 

The elf paled and Hirgon's eyes widened. "Did they complete their sacrifices?" 

"I don't know. They said Ioreth was one of the ones they wanted. I don't know if there were any survivors still in the Gate."

The room fell silent and Hirgon looked at the elf. "Explains why there was an increase of slave drive in Udun recently. Some of them must be the survivors."

"Sauron's power grows." The elf answered. 

Talion looked at the two of them but said nothing. The elf lord stepping forward.

"Ranger." 

Talion raised an eyebrow.

"If you so wish, you may remain here, swearing your alliance to me, your family will remain under our care. However, you may return to Udun with your former brother in arms and your family will as well." 

Talion stared at him. "In my current state, I won't be of much use to Hirgon." A pause. "If you are so gracious to offer me a position here, I accept."

The elf gave a nod. "Then it is done. You will join Mikenti the Dwarf in her kitchens at dawn. Until you have healed and proven yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but have no idea how to fix it at the moment. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully I can dish out something better for chapter four.


	5. Cook and Elfling

Talion looked down at himself and shook his head. He actually disliked the clean clothes they had given him. A soft white shirt and brown pants. He kept telling himself to be grateful it wasn't the stiff and rough material that had been delivered in bulk to the Black Gate. Anytime they had gotten anything better, they sacrificed their own comfort for that of of their wives. 

He grit his teeth when his ribs gave him trouble. And his thoughts were wandering, he needed to focus. He would have to learn the hallways and exits. He wasn't sure if this place was a good one yet. They had kept him alive, yes, but it could be a facade, for all he knew, they could be a part of the Dark Lord's army. 

A loud knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he opened it to reveal the two twin guards Helheim and Asgard. 

"Are you ready to go?" Helheim asked.

Talion nodded.

Helheim walked forward and Talion followed him when Asgard didn't move, a silence followed as they walked out of the keep. 

They didn't seem hostile this morning and seemed quite content, so he finally asked a question that had been pestering him.

"Why are your names foreign? If you don't mind answering." 

Asgard was grinning when he came alongside him. "We found that we are quite interested in other cultures. And I thought it would suit us, my brother agreed and we changed our names. How many years ago was that? Five hundred?" 

Helheim looked over his shoulder. "Yes, five hundred." 

"I might show you some of the scrolls someday, if you stick around." Asgard offered.

Talion couldn't contain his surprise and it showed. "Thank you for the offer, perhaps." 

The elf smiled. "Well, Helheim, I might actually have a friend."

His brother snorted and did not respond. They stopped when smells became overpowering and Talion couldn't help feeling hungry almost immediately. 

"This is Mikenti's kitchen, give her any trouble and she will personally see you mucking out the stables with the broken ribs. Ask her apprentice, you'll see. We will be back when Mikenti deems your shift over to see you to your room." Helheim stated.

Talion nodded and entered, the room was huge.

There were at least sixteen tables and benches around them placed in lines of eight parallel to each other and six ovens, three each on a wall next to them. A large hearth was at the end of the room away from him, along with another door, while there was counter tops nearest to him and drawers and cabinets. 

There were chairs against the barren walls and herbs hanging down from the ceiling, just in reach of the female dwarf he noticed. 

She was at least four and a half feet tall and had firey red hair, brown eyes were keen and she wore a brown apron over a grey shirt and pants. He couldn't help a chuckle when he saw the shadow across her face. He almost expected a full beard. 

She noticed him when the doors shut and she smiled. "Ah! My latest recruit!" 

She hurried over and circled him. "Broken ribs, so no lifting for a month, perhaps, some seated work for you then. Tell me, how do you fare chopping vegetables? My apprentice Thackery is practically useless at it." 

"Been a while...Lady dwarf, but I'm sure I will make do." 

She stopped in front of him and laughed. "Mikenti, and I'm sure you'll do just fine. There's a cutting board on the counter there, should have a fresh knife too, I'll bring you what I want chopped and find a place to sit." 

He looked where she pointed and did as she asked, sitting down closest to where she was rummaging through some baskets. He looked at the knife and tested its weight. One couldn't throw it, but if someone got to close, it would puncture through flesh very easily. 

He set it next to the cutting board before she returned and the other door opened.

Out walked a lanky elf with arms full of empty jars. His short black hair was combed back and his green eyes noticed him at once.

"So, this is my replacement? Good! I'll finally get out of this wrenched place!" He grinned.

"The day Celebrimbor lets you out of your prison, Thackery, is the day we return to Eregion!" Mikenti retorted. "Our human friend here is more likely to be out before you." 

Thackery walked closer and carefully set the jars down on the table opposite of him, before sitting down at his table.

"Tell me, human, wouldn't your sanity just crumble if you were stuck here for seven years?"

"Depends on how old you are."

The elf smiled. "Seventeen." 

"No. I think I'll be quite content, I won't have to worry about dodging blades." 

Thackery's face fell a bit. "Is it that stressful?"

Talion nodded. 

"Then I do hope you and I get along, I'm Thackery. Known village fool. And you are?"

"Talion."

Thackery smirked. "Two T's around here? This'll be fun if she ever gets really mad at me." 

"Enough of your blabbering!" Mikenti exclaimed, walking over and placing a large mountain of vegetables in front of them.

"If you are so chatty, Thackery, you may sit here and chop with Talion!" 

Thackery's smirk fell into a disgusted look and she handed him a knife. "Hurry along now. Don't let our newcomer outdo you, yes? You should be able to show him what I want done at this point." 

She walked towards that other door and Thackery watched her until she disappeared.

"I should have told her she forgot the cutting board." He said, getting up and finding one.

They began cutting everything up, Talion noticed they would be here for a while, looking at the multiple baskets lining a counter.

"Are there any others that work in here?" Talion asked.

"When they aren't needed elsewhere. Except for me, of course." Thackery replied.

"You are still young. You won't be needed for a while." 

"Oh?"

"My son is twenty and he wasn't given even a minor position among us, still needed to train, they said, so he spent his days in the stables. Much like I when I first arrived there." 

"I heard you were from the Black Gate? Is it much like here?"

"I don't know yet. Most likely."

"How old were you when you went to the Black Gate?" 

"Eighteen. But before you ask, I didn't even get to patrol the wall until I was twenty four. Spent plenty of time in the stables, even if I was called a ranger. Lot of time with the healer too." 

"And humans don't have the lifespan we do. So if that were a long time for you, I can't imagine how long Celebrimbor will keep me here." 

"Is your master fair?"

"Well yes, but I have proven myself to be quite an idiot--don't tell Mikenti I actually admitted it--and I think Celebrimbor would have liked to take me as an apprentice a while ago. But I ruined that chance."

 

"An apprentice?" 

"Yes, he wants to have someone prepared in case he falls in battle. I fit the picture apparently until I revealed I was rather lazy--again, please don't tell Mikenti--so he decided I was too young. Sent me here and that was the end of it." 

"Seems like an honor." 

"It was."

A lengthy silence followed, maybe an hour before Talion spoke again.  
"What are the safe houses like?" 

"Hm? Oh, home? Well, most of the females that don't want to fight stay there and the children. As rare as they are. The males who'd rather stay with their wives stay too. It is a good place well hidden. The one I was raised at anyway was hidden in a mountain. Do you have family besides your son? Because that is where Celebrimbor sent them most likely, in the safest one." 

"Yes. A wife."

"That it? I thought somebody that looked like you would have more kids." 

Talion looked up from his work and gave him a look. Thackery shrinking on the bench. "Sorry." 

Talion returned to his work and smiled. "You are forgiven."

"So how old are you? You don't look like you have a twenty year old kid." 

"Thirty eight."

Thackery blinked. "Damn, human." A pause. "So, did you have to join the Black Gate because you were afraid of your wife's father?"

Talion looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Are you always this nosy?" 

"I am imprisoned here. I don't get out much." 

Talion shook his head. "That isn't exactly the reason, but part of it." 

"Will you tell me?" 

Talion examined him for a moment, he couldn't ignore that curiosity burning in those eyes. 

"If it stays between us."  
"Of course." 

* * * 

The roaring never seemed to end, his blood was on fire and he looked towards Ioreth.

She was pressed against the wall so tightly he was certain she would have to be pulled off. 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, ignoring the dead weight pulling him over.

"Now I am." She paused, then looked down. "Bastard." 

Talion looked down at the dead man which he held and dropped him. Backing up, realizing he wasn't breathing. "I killed him..." 

"He deserved it."

"I killed him." 

He walked over to her and she opened her arms, he fell to his knees and she with him, he accepted her embrace then and pressed his head into her chest, trying to ignore the utter horror in his gut.

"You did what you had to, would you rather he'd raped me? I know the answer to that, forget I said it. I'm sorry I chose to have us meet here." 

"I just couldn't control it."

"Everyone knows you and I have been inseparable. He deserves death. And besides, Talion--"

"There you two are! What in hell is this?!" 

He froze and felt Ioreth stiffen. Before she could answer he heard Hallas again.

"Did he do this?"  
"Father, he--"  
"This is a nobleman, Ioreth! His life is Gondor's." 

Talion nearly fell when she stood up. 

"And I will claim I killed him when he attacked, if you turn him in. My heart cannot be condemned for this, for it is my fault I am here." 

Hallas turned away and paced for a few moments. Talion walking over to Ioreth, she gave him a reassuring look that wasn't convincing. 

"I will not allow this." Hallas said finally. "You do not have a choice, Ioreth."

"I do, father, for I am with child. Talion's." 

Hallas' face turned to something of rage and Talion nearly choked on air. Nice of her to tell him this now, really. But well, that was probably what she wanted.

Ioreth smiled at him and he couldn't help the pride that he felt. And the joy and the utter horror of her father standing right there, since they were outside of marriage...

Hallas opened his mouth to speak then closed it, before looking at the nobleman and Ioreth, when he realized their disheveled appearances."What happened here." 

"I told Talion to meet me here, I thought it was a good place, a quiet one to tell him of our news, however when I arrived this man was here. I tried to ignore him but he kept approaching me and finally he grabbed me...If Talion hadn't arrived when he did, I might have been forced, father. I am grateful he was here."

Hallas' expression softened. He paced a few moments more and then sighed. "You must dispose of him quickly, Talion. This is a quiet garden, you will have no trouble. And you must leave this place. I have been offered a position at the Black Gate and was going to refuse. However now I cannot. I will be back in an hour, be at my home then."

He turned to leave, but not before spitting on the man's corpse. 

"Thank you, Hallas." Talion said after him.

"This is not for you, only my daughter." 

Ioreth sighed heavily beside him, he turned his head towards her and gave her a worried look.

"I am early enough to still be able to walk around. Fuss all you will, I saw a shovel next to the gate. We can bury him outside the wall, it is close enough, my heart." 

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. "I am sorry."

"Do not be. For if I weren't, you would be dead." 

* * * 

Thackery's eyes were huge. "You don't look like a murderer, Talion."

"But I am, Thackery. And I cannot change that."

Thackery nodded. "But you proved you love your wife." 

"I did."

"Isn't that all that matters?" 

"It isn't that simple."

They had finished the first round of mincing and they looked at the other baskets and Thackery stood. "I'll get you more. Sick of carrots? Want some onions?"

"Absolutely not. Carrots are just fine."

"Alright then. Talion?"

"Yes?" 

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, Thackery, you might as well know who you are with."

"Will you tell Celebrimbor?"

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game doesn't explain exactly what happened, but I'm assuming if Talion killed a man, it would be serious. I had a whole other thing planned for the pregnancy reveal, but oh well, better now than never.  
> Also wasn't planning on updating today but whoops! What a happy accident!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been scheming this up for months but wrote one chapter and proceeded to hit writers block like a train. Then all of the sudden it was like: "Holy shit. I know what I can do!!!" 
> 
> Since this is cross-posted, I may wait until I have several chapters published before adding them here. I'm not entirely sure (but I doubt I will do that. I like updating stuff.)


End file.
